


Our little star

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M, daddy!Robron, it may hurt your teeth, merry christmas guys, nativity, secret santa gift, tooth achingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and aaron's little boy stars in his first nativity





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! this fluff fest was my secret santa gift and i just had to share! have a lovely day <3

Robert closed the door shut, taking his time to admire the mess of a Christmas tree the three of them had this year.

 

It was the first year Oliver properly had got into the spirit of the season and told himself he understood what it was all about. He had taken it upon himself to decorate the tree when Aaron was on the phone to Adam, and the garish colours and mounds of tinsel made the whole thing look so adorably childish Robert couldn't bare to take it all down.

  
"Daddy it's tomorrow, I'm scared."

 

Robert heard the small voice and turned instantly towards the sofa, spotting his husband cradling their son and kissing the top of his head the way Aaron always did.

  
"Hey bud what did I say?" Aaron whispered loud enough for Robert to hear and walk towards his boys cautiously.

 

"It's just an audition, don't worry if you don't get the part."

  
"What's this?" Robert said gently, sitting next to Aaron and kissing his cheek as a way to greet him. He looked down at his son and was only able to see the mound of curly hair as Oliver buried his head in Aaron's lap.

  
Aaron tutted and turned towards Robert. "It's that nativity thingy tomorrow." He mumbled and Robert's eyes widened. "You know the - the audition." He sighed and almost seemed to be absorbing the anxiety his son had. "He's getting all -"

  
Oliver lifted his head and moaned, "I just want to be _Joseph_."

  
Robert nearly smiled, Oliver's whinning always reminded him of how Victoria used to behave when she was younger.

 

But then he saw how sad he looked and then his heart ached, Aaron was quick to act - pulling Oliver towards him and cuddling him just how he hated Chas cuddling him. It always made Robert catch his breath, seeing Aaron act so protectively over their child, ' _like a lion and his cub'_ Robert had teased once and Aaron didn't really seem to mind.

  
Aaron let Oliver go again and then bit his lip, "Ollie it's okay if you don't get the part. I won't be angry, neither will daddy giant." Aaron looked at Robert and was grateful for his immediate nod of approval.

  
"Exactly bud." Robert pushed at Oliver's arm gently and then cleared his throat as a thought entered his mind.

 

Recently Oliver had become _sensitive_ , sad at the thought of losing or disappointing either Robert or Aaron in the simplest of ways. It hurt Robert, made him kiss at Oliver's forehead that little bit longer because the mere thought of his son feeling the same _guilt_ of disappointing his dad like Robert had dealt with for years managed to break his heart and make him cry into the darkness with only Aaron able to calm his thoughts and fears.

  
"Me and daddy will _always_ be proud of our little boy yeah?" Robert ducked his head and kissed Oliver's cheek before holding out his arms and watching Oliver call into his lap now, with Aaron smiling beside them.

  
"Shall we go through your lines again or -" Aaron tried, biting down on his lip as if a little unsure if that was for the best.

  
Robert gasped comically and pulled Oliver off of him. "Lines? My little Ollie has lines to go through." Oliver's face brightened as Robert's did and Aaron nearly melted as he observed the way Robert could make their son smile without fail, every single time he felt unsure of himself.

 

Aaron pulled a hand close to his husband's, a way of saying thank you and showing his gratitude.

 

Robert flickered his eyes at Aaron and winked, sending a tingle through the younger man's body still _after all this time_ they both thought to themselves.

  
"Not mine yet, probably _Dylan's_ lines." Oliver grumbled suddenly as if he had remembered something, someone.

  
Aaron pulled a face resembling his son's as if thought about this _Dylan_ who had teased him about having two dads and no mum around. Aaron had held him as he cried about it and then needed to be practically restrained by Robert as he thought about going to have a word the next morning.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well we can't be having that eh?" He teased and Robert began stroking at Oliver's hair gently.

  
"How about," Robert stood up and Oliver followed his eyes in wonder. "We make us some special Christmas pancakes and then we go through those lines yeah?"

 

Oliver's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed at Robert's hand before racing off into the kitchen and getting his stool from the corner so that he could reach their counter tops as he helped.

  
Aaron stood up and wrapped an arm around Robert's waist, tugging at his husband and kissing him softly.

  
"What was that for?" Robert whispered as Aaron pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

  
Aaron let out a little shrug and smiled, "Being so great with him," he ducked his head, "Like you always are."

 

For a second Robert smiled and revelled in the compliment and then he frowned, seeing Aaron's face.

  
"Oi." Robert whispered, "Don't do this." He mumbled because he knew what Aaron was trying to say, "You know how amazing of a father you are. Ollie's so lucky to have ya." 

 

Aaron pulled a face, "All I did was hug him, hold him as he cried about it and got all panicky - I didn't even know how to make him -"

  
Robert rubbed at Aaron's arm slowly, " _Aaron_ please don't -"

  
"Daddy!" Oliver moaned as he pushed his sleeves up, "I'm ready."

  
Aaron seemed to settle at the sound of his voice and Robert joined their hands as he looked up at the younger man.

 

"You can crack the eggs." Robert whispered, a smile unable to move from his face as Aaron kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Oliver, feeling a little lighter.

 

•••

 

Robert moved closer to Aaron in their bed, his arms wrapped around Aaron's as he nestled into the back of his husband's neck and kissed him lightly.

  
"He's practically mastered that scene." Robert said proudly, all he could think of was their son repeating the same five words over and over again as he ate his pancakes, 'you're having a baby Mary?'

 

Aaron turned to face Robert and smiled, "I hope he gets it." He said nervously, "It'd do him the world of good, ya know confidence wise." He bit on his lip and couldn't help but feel guilty about how shy Oliver could be at times, ' _he gets it from you_ ' he would tell himself.

  
Robert frowned, he _knew_ exactly what Aaron was getting at and rolled his eyes.

 

"Well we can't have him behaving like me can we? Not at five years old." He pointed out, trying to make Aaron laugh but instead Aaron just frowned softly and pulled their hands together.

  
"You're amazing though." Aaron whispered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Robert had to catch his breath, he always did when Aaron was this _open_. "I'd prefer him being all bossy and in charge rather than him biting his lip nervously in the corner of the stage." Aaron admitted, his biggest fear taking hold of him.

  
Robert shook his head and kisses Aaron, " _Stop_ worrying." He almost ordered and Aaron gave in, nodding. "He'll get the part." Robert said proudly, "Of course he will." He added, and Aaron frowned at his confidence.

  
"Oh is it because Ms Maddens is doing the auditions?" Aaron teased, because he had heard Robert quiz Oliver before about it and smile, knowing she fancied him something rotten.

  
"Uh, no." Robert said quickly before smiling, "Yeah well maybe she might notice his gorgeous eyes and think of how much she fancies me and then give him the part."

  
Aaron pulled a face, "Weird." He pointed out before smiling. "Don't go bribing anyone by the way." He ordered.

  
Robert gasped as if he was offended, "Of course I won't. How dare you?" He laughed and Aaron rolled his eyes before kissing him and whispering goodnight.

  
Robert pulled the covers over them a little more and then frowned a few minutes later, "Uh I'm taking him to school tomorrow." He said with a smile as Aaron turned towards him.

  
"Wonder why." Aaron mumbled out as he shook his head.

  
"Look I won't even speak to Ms Maddens alright. I might give her a wink but that's all I swear." Robert said and suddenly Aaron was pretending to be shocked, eyes wide and gasping before he gave in and kissed Robert. "You idiot."

  
Robert pulled a hand through Aaron's hair, " _Your_ idiot." He whispered before seeing Aaron pull a face.

  
"Night Rob." Aaron whispered back in a dismissive tone and it took less than a few seconds for Robert to tickle at his sides and make him shrill with laughter, nearly waking up Oliver in the process.

 

•••

 

Robert came through the door the next day at the same time as usual, hanging up his coat and scarf and spotting Aaron by the oven, unaware he had even got home yet. Robert smiled as he crept up behind his husband and suddenly pinched at Aaron's sides causing the younger man to jump.

  
"Hey sexy." Robert whispered into his ear and Aaron's face reddened as he turned round and welcomed a kiss from his husband.

  
"Rob you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack." Aaron said, moving away from the oven and hearing Robert gasp comically. "What?" He added.

  
Robert shook his head, "No swearing when Oliver's around." He pointed a finger in front of Aaron and saw his face light up at the mention of their son. "Where is he anyway?"

  
Aaron practically raced to the stairs and called out for Oliver, "Ollie daddy giant's home!"

  
Robert laughed at the name and then heard the sound of little feet racing down the stairs until his son was running into his arms. "Hey buddy." Robert said, pressing a kiss to Oliver's temple.

  
Oliver squirmed away and walked back to Aaron, holding his hand and smiling.

 

Both of them were and Robert frowned.

  
"What's -" Robert started to say but Aaron waved a hand out and looked down at Oliver like he was the proudest dad in the world.

  
"You tell him then, you've been waiting all day." Aaron urged Oliver, smiling at him still.

  
Robert crossed his fingers behind his back, suddenly realising what he wanted the news to be as Oliver bit down on his lip nervously just like Aaron did.

  
"I - I - I'm Joseph." Oliver yelled, jumping up and down as he spoke.

 

Robert instantly looked towards his husband and saw that his eyes were glassy, his heart practically melted as he scooped Oliver up and began tossing him up and down in the air like he usually did. "Daddy's so proud of you!" Robert let out as he swung Oliver back round and heard his boy giggle with glee.

  
Aaron appeared by Robert's side and rubbed up and down his back lovingly as he looked at Oliver, his green eyes big and filled with happiness.

  
"Oi how about we go tell nanny Chas?" Aaron suggested and Oliver nodded his head quickly at the thought.

  
"Marlon ... make me cake!" Oliver bounced down off of Robert and raced to get his shoes on as Aaron wiped at his eyes.

  
Robert kissed Aaron's forehead, not needing to say much as they watched Oliver pull his trainers on hastily.

  
"He can do it all by himself now." Aaron whispered, almost a little deflated as they watched.

  
Robert held onto Aaron's hand, "Our little boy eh." He said before clearing his throat and hearing Oliver call out for them to get their shoes on too.

 

•••

 

"No! My little Ollie is Joseph!" Chas' reaction made Aaron's sides hurt from laughter as she gasped and practically pulled Oliver over the bar so she could crush him with one of her 'nanny' hugs.

  
"Yeah - I get - ah uh donkey and I have to wear a _costume_!" Oliver was jumping around again and Aaron winced at the sight of Marlon carrying over _more_ chocolate cake for him.

  
"He's going to be up all night, cheers mate." Robert said before Aaron could complain and he smiled at the thought of them knowing their son so well.

  
Marlon waved a hand out, "Uh celebrating here Robert." He pointed down at Oliver eating merrily, "Not everyday a Dingle becomes Joseph in a school play." He added and Aaron smiled, forgetting how good Marlon was with kids Oliver's age.

  
"Uh _half_ Dingle." A voice from the back said and suddenly Victoria appeared with more chocolate sauce for Oliver to pour over his cake.

  
"Auntie Vic." Oliver flew off his chair and Victoria pulled him into her arms, "I'm so proud of you munchkin!" She whispered into his hair before letting him go back round the bar again.

  
Robert helped him onto his stool and looked down at his son, "That's the last portion okay?" Oliver nodded as if he didn't even care, he was smiling too much.

  
Aaron pulled a hand through Oliver's hair and turned towards his mum, "How many tickets shall I get for it then?" He asked before looking at Robert and seeing his face. It screamed ' _you might as well buy the whole lot_ ' as Chas began to count on her fingers.

  
"Well the pair of ya, me obviously, Diane?" Chas stopped and looked at Robert who nodded.

  
"She'll be back from France by then. Oh Doug as well then." Robert realised as Chas counted for more people on her hands.

  
"Liv's coming down for Christmas too." Aaron couldn't stop the smile on his face as he looked down at Oliver. "Auntie Livy." He said as Robert smiled fondly.

 

They had missed her so much whilst she was travelling around the world, making Robert proud as she sent him pictures of landmarks every few weeks.

  
"Oh and me and Adam." Victoria pointed out and Aaron pulled a face at the thought of Adam being dragged along to a nativity after his daughter's a few years ago.

  
"Adam, really? After Chloe's one?" Aaron tried to stop from smiling as he saw Victoria remember in horror.

  
"Gosh well if he falls asleep at this one then I swear he's sleeping on that sofa for longer than a night." Victoria said as she poured some chocolate sauce on Oliver's plate.

  
"Chloe! I want Chloe to come!" Oliver moaned as he looked up at Victoria with big pleading eyes.

  
Robert placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Chloe's not feeling very well remember?"

  
Victoria rolled her eyes, "My little girl, all cold and ill in bed because Adam thought it would be a _great_ idea to take her out, in the snow, without any gloves."

  
Aaron cleared his throat before shaking his head and laughing, "She'll be sound by Christmas Day though, eh?"

  
Victoria nodded her head slowly and looked back at Oliver, "But me and Uncle Adam will be there yeah?" Oliver nodded and Aaron bought a hand up to his forehead again.

  
"So how many?" Aaron asked again, this time a little more tired.

  
Chas waved a hand out and shook her head, "Just get ... ten."

  
" _Ten_?" Robert argued, "Are you sure -"  
Aaron pulled a hand behind Robert's back, "Yeah fine." He said quickly before pulling Oliver off the stool and passing him to Robert who lifted him onto his shoulders and told him to hold on properly.

  
"Right we better get going." Aaron said before leaning over and hugging his mum. "Get Joseph here to bed." He added and Oliver seemed to like the new name for himself as they walked out of the pub.

 

•••

 

Aaron worked overtime at the scrapyard with Adam and when he came home Oliver was still awake, running around the place whilst Robert was laid on the sofa only half awake.

  
"Oliver!" Aaron shouted as he watched his son stop dead. "What do you think you're doing? It was bed time ages ago." His voice softened as Robert started to lift himself up on the sofa.

  
"Daddy was making me a costume." Oliver ducked his head a little and Aaron lifted him up and kissed his head, a way of telling him he wasn't angry.

  
"Daddy giant?" Aaron asked and then smiled, the thought of Robert making a costume for their son was making him melt inside.

  
Robert turned towards Aaron and looked shyly, his cheeks were all puffy and red and his hair was out of place, almost wild.

  
"Have you been wrestling with a sewing machine babe?" Aaron asked as he settled down on the sofa and placed Oliver on his lap.

  
Robert squinted his eyes as he pulled the piece of fabric out, he had managed to make two big holes in it and Aaron titled his head. "Oh are they the arms?" He wondered and Robert nodded his head.

  
"Vic was round earlier, she sorta helped." Robert said before sighing. "I just wanted to try -"

  
"I like it daddy." Oliver said before Aaron could even try to make Robert feel better. "It's _amazing_." He whispered as he leaned across and hugged Robert, his little arms around Robert's neck and making it all seem worth it.

  
Aaron held the little costume up, looking at what Robert had managed to do with a piece of brown fabric. The holes were probably too big for Oliver's little arms but the patchwork detail and the other hole for Oliver to put his head through seemed fine.

  
"I like it a lot." Aaron said and suddenly Robert was looking at him, hearing the tone in his voice and the way he was smiling.

  
"Right you, off to bed then." Robert pulled Oliver away from him and looked towards Aaron again who was still looking at him like _that_.

  
"You put him to bed, I'll clear this up." Aaron whispered, almost seductively after he kissed Oliver goodnight and leant a little towards Robert.

  
Robert settled Oliver into bed after he brushed his teeth and it didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

  
Aaron was still clearing up the boxes of sequins and threads as Robert came down the stairs again. "Leave that, I'll do it tomorrow." Robert whispered as he walked towards Aaron and pulled at the younger man's waist.

  
Aaron smiled at him like he had done before and this time Robert frowned, "What?"

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and leaned towards Robert, "I don't know - just something really _sexy_ about you being the doting father making his costume thing, being all domestic."

  
Robert nearly laughed but then suddenly Aaron was pushing himself onto Robert and they were kissing, hot, breathy and passionate just like always.

  
"I didn't - think you'd - care all that much." Robert panted, surprised by Aaron's reaction.

  
Aaron smiled again and tugged at Robert's belt, "Yeah well I do, I'm grateful daddy giant so let me show you just how much I am." He whispered before turning towards the stairs and pulling at Robert to follow him.

 

•••

 

It was the night before the nativity and Oliver sat nervously on his bed as Aaron walked by and saw him, his little head was ducked and he looked unsure of himself.

  
"Hey buddy. You excited for tomorrow?" Aaron asked by the doorway and Oliver shook his head before sniffling.

  
Aaron frowned as he came into the room and sat slowly on Oliver's bed, "Why not?" He asked, "You're going to be so amazing baby."

  
Oliver shook his head again, "I'm - what if I mess up?" He asked, such worry in his eyes that Aaron didn't know what to say for a few seconds. He hated seeing Oliver so worried, he hated where he got it all from, every shred of insecurity.

  
"Listen to me, if you - you mess up then, then it'll be fine. I promise ya." Aaron whispered before hearing the door shut downstairs and feeling a wave of relief flow over him. Robert was home.

  
"But - then I - you and daddy won't be happy." Oliver's lip trembled and Aaron held him closer.

  
"What? Ollie don't, don't think like that baby. Me and daddy won't be sad or upset with ya." Aaron whispered gently, rocking his son and then looking up and seeing Robert. Aaron didn't need to say anything, within two second Robert had dropped on his knees and was looking at Oliver and asking what was wrong.

  
"I don't - I don't want you to be not proud if I mess up." Oliver ducked his head again shyly and buried himself into Aaron's side.

  
Robert's eyes became glassy, his own fears hitting him. All he wanted for so long was to make his dad proud, he wouldn't have his son going through the same thing. Never.

  
"Buddy come here, look at me." Robert forced out finding it hard to speak. Oliver obliged half heartedly and lifted his head, his face wet from tears. Robert rested his hands on Oliver's and rubbed them gently. "I will _always_ be proud of you, me and daddy will never ever _ever_ be upset with you if you mess up, as long as you try your best and you'll try your best tomorrow won't you?" Oliver nodded his head.

  
"Then that's enough." Aaron whispered, kissing Oliver's hair lovingly. "Don't ever think we aren't proud of you. We are, we're so proud of ya buddy."

  
Oliver still looked unsure as he lifted his head and looked at his parents.

  
"And we _love_ you, we love you _so_ much. You know that yeah?" Aaron whispered, a little worry in his voice before Oliver nodded again.

  
"Good." Robert nodded his head and smiled. "So no more tears okay, it's _Christmas_ Ollie!" He added before tickling at Oliver's side and making him smile like he always did.

 

•••

 

Aaron sat nervously on the plastic seat and bit down on his nails. There was a seat reserved for Robert right next to him and one for Liv on the other side.

  
Chas leaned over and smiled at him, "Will ya stop doing that thing with your leg, it's moving the floor love."

  
Aaron noticed the way his leg was shaking and stopped as he looked at the stage, the red curtain was still hiding Oliver he thought and although festive music was being played in he hall he still couldn't help but feel anxious about it all.

  
"Listen pet it'll be fine, I've been to loads of these and it always goes well." Diane said, a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. He smiled at her as if to say thank you but it didn't help the way his heart was beating like mad.

  
He kept remembering the look on Oliver's face as he kissed him goodbye and watched him go through the back with all the other children, holding onto his home made costume and smiling a little, trying his best, Aaron thought as he watched him disappear.

  
Aaron lifted his head and saw Robert walk in, looking all suave with his business suit and making all the single mother's look his way. Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing that a few years ago he would have had to be restrained but it's different now, they're different now he thought.

  
Aaron walked towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, noticing the women turn back around again and sigh.

 

"You okay?" Robert whispered, sensing Aaron's nerves and wanting to stop them.

  
Aaron nodded, moving a hand up Robert's arm. "I am now." He pointed out.

  
"Well someone else is here to make you feel a little more at ease." Robert turned around and gestured for Liv to come closer so that Aaron could see her. "Guess who I saw outside?"

  
Liv ran into Aaron's arms and held him tightly like she used to do. That hadn't changed.

  
"I've missed ya both so much." Liv admitted before moving over to Robert and letting him drape an arm over her. "And the cute kid, I've got him loads of presents."

  
"Yeah well you can give them to him afterwards, he'll be so happy to see you." Robert said to her before moving back towards the chairs, Aaron and Liv following behind.

  
Chas and Liv hugged and chatted as Robert held onto Aaron's head. "Our little star is going to great." Robert whispered to him and Aaron gripped his hand a little tighter, for reassurance.

  
"Yeah he is." Aaron whispered before kissing Robert's cheek and turning back towards his mum, "Mum you're recording yeah?"

  
Chas nodded her head and then looked ahead seeing Marlon and April walk towards them, joining the row with Adam and Victoria behind them.

  
"Eh bro he's gonna smash this!" Adam yelled, a massive smile on his face.

  
"It's a nativity Adam, calm it will ya." Robert piped up and then softened as Aaron looked his way.

  
"Cheers mate." Aaron said sheepishly before noticing a little bit of worry take hold of Robert. "Hey, our little star yeah?" Robert nodded and then smiled as Ms Maddens came onto the stage and looked at him directly as she said, "Welcome all."

  
Ms Maddens wrapped up her festive welcome and the lights dimmed as the curtains parted and Oliver stood there in his costume, his eyes darted over to Aaron and Robert and he waved frantically at them before noticing Liv and the rest of his family. He smiled wildly and all the other parents laughed as Aaron and Robert waved back and crossed their fingers for him.

  
The music started and Aaron and Robert sat up straighter, holding hands and watching in awe as Oliver said his lines perfectly and confidently walked across the stage time and time again, ready for the next scene to begin.

  
Aaron looked over at Robert half way through and saw the older man had tears in his eyes. He didn't tease or even comment, instead he just held his hand tighter.

 

•••

 

Robert and Aaron waited outside the hall for Oliver to come out, hearing Diane and Chas gush over how amazing he was and feel their hearts burst with pride.

  
"He was so amazing love." Chas said, her face bright as she spoke. "A proper little actor he is."

  
"Did you see the way he was all focused on stage? I couldn't keep my eyes off the little one." Diane said to Chas, her hands flying about the place.

  
Oliver came through the doors and was met with a cheer from everyone as he raced towards his parents and was scooped up by Robert within seconds.

  
"You were a little star up there kid!" Robert called out with a smile on his face as he looked down at Oliver.

  
"I didn't miss any lines!" Oliver said, proud of himself. Aaron noticed and his heart melted into his chest, that's all he wanted.

  
"We know buddy, you were just - gosh we're so proud of ya." Aaron whispered before feeling Liv squeeze at his shoulder.

  
"Auntie Livy!" Oliver squealed and Robert let him down so he could be picked up by Liv straight away.

  
"Hey kid. When's your next acting job?" Liv teased before kissing him gently and looking towards the big bag of presents she had.

  
"Are they for me?" Oliver asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Robert laughed as Aaron told Oliver not to ask that.

  
"Of course they are, you can open some of them now if your daddys will let ya and then some on Christmas Day." Liv said, going to get the bag and then passing it to Robert.

  
"I'm staying here for Christmas if that's -" Robert hugged her without thinking, kissing her head and making Aaron smile.

  
"Of course it's okay. You think any of us were letting you go before that anyway?" Robert said looking towards Aaron and Oliver.

  
Aaron passed Liv the keys to the car, "Get him strapped in yeah? And sit in the back with him, no driving yet missus."

  
Liv grabbed hold of Oliver's hand and rolled her eyes as she led him towards the car.

  
Robert sighed and looked at Aaron, "He did us proud didn't he?"

  
Aaron nodded, "That was always guaranteed wasn't it." He whispered, "We both knew that."

  
"Yeah. We did." Robert said before holding Aaron's hand. "Our little star." He said, "Let's go home and spoil him rotten." He added before kissing Aaron's cheek and walking towards the exit with half their family behind them and the other half waiting for them in the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this guys also hoping you're all enjoying the day. Xx


End file.
